Hopelessly Your Bride
by hoppinggalaxies
Summary: After Discord's reformation, the Elements of Harmony, except Fluttershy, still believe that Discord still can't be trusted. Fluttershy wants more than anything for all of them to get along with each other. But, will they when they find out she has fallen for him? And when there is also a new threat in their lives?


**A/N: You're the one who ordered a Fluttercord fanfic?**

 **Oh well, here you go madam/sir.**

 **Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

This night would be fantastic!

Stars shimmered ever so gracefully like glitter sprinkled across a grape-colored sky. Green grass blew gently, as the wind was weak. Flowers danced as the soft wisps of air passed by them. Trees of the Everfree strayed away from the spot, leaving it in an open space.

It was great news that they were though, a group of ponies were planning to sit in that spot. Not an inch of evil could be sensed.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

Tonight was going to be the perfect night for watching the shooting stars!

Pairs of hooves could be heard in the distance, coming toward the special spot. All of them were cheering and smiling happily as they approached to the centre of the hill. Excitement filled their bodies as they reached the top.

Tipping their heads backwards, they saw a sight of a thousand dazzling diamonds. Pausing their walk, just to let the whole scene to melt gradually into their minds. Looks of amazement spread across their colorful faces. It was amazing!

Though they had seen such a sight before, this one would be special to them, for this night was going to be shared with their new friend: Discord. He hadn't quite arrived yet, but he was going to.

All six of them knew he was the truly going to be happy as their friend once Discord saw this sight. They were only hoping he would feel welcomed to be in a group of friends such as theirs. Even after this place nearly got frozen under thick layers of ice.

Tonight's job is to make the draconequus feel accepted and feel as though he can trust them, as well as the yellow pegasus. When they didn't show trust for the Lord of Chaos in the first place they met him. Apologies needed to be made, even if it tonight didn't work, he would still know that they cared for him.

It was a task that they knew had to to be completed. Friendship had to begin between them, and not just one of them.

"Applejack, you can lay the blanket over there!" Twilight Sparkle said, pointing to the centre of the hill.

"Alrighty, Twilight." Applejack replied.

After the earth pony had finished her small task, the rest gathered on the blanket to sit down.

It only soon took a couple of seconds for them to realize, that the draconequus had not arrived on time. A few of them soon started to worry what must've happened to him. The party pony, Pinkie Pie, bounced up from her sitting position and tried to look over the vast forest, which would seem nearly impossible for somepony to see another pony, or even draconequus, from that far away. She turned around shrugging her shoulders at the others, making them roll their eyes at her.

"Pinkie, darling, please sit down. Impatience is unorthodox for a mare, such as yourself." Rarity said.

"I'm sure whatever Discord has to do is something important, we should all try to respect that, as his friends." Fluttershy stated.

They all chimed together in agreement, nodding their heads. All, except Rainbow Dash, who leaned her head back and made a long yawn to get all of their attention.

All heads were turned towards her. All showing a range of disapproving faces. Lifting herself then off the grass, only a few inches. She was wearing a smug expression, closing her eyes, then she lifted one of her eyelids a bit to peek at them all. Her smile stretched into a grin.

"Hmph, I still don't think we can trust him Flutters. I mean, it's only been, what? Like four days after Applejack's farm had been frozen over!"

"Yes, but we forgave him for that." Fluttershy reminded her.

Her smile quickly turned into a nervous one, everypony took note to it. Standing closest by her, Twilight put one purple hoof on her soft shoulder, looking at the mare with a reassuring smile, but her eyes fell to the grass. As the next sentence Rainbow Dash was about to say, scarred her skin deeply:

"I stuck by you, but I never really agreed with both of your friendship."

"How could you? I thought you'd try and give him a chance." Fluttershy asked.

"I'm just trying to protect you. I was just reminded by the last time you befriended a stallion, he turned out to be rude and cheated on you for somepony else, for no apparent reason! The way Discord is treating you right now, might quickly twist into that very same situation." Rainbow Dash warned.

"Yes, but Discord's different than that stallion. I think that you're overreacting about all of this!" She whispered quietly under her breath.

Embarrassment overflowed Fluttershy's cheeks, the nervousness took over all of her senses, creating a huge weight of pressure on her back. Her head pushed down, covering it with her roses mane.

A thought lingered around in her head. She needed the reason why. She thought: How could she have brought up this topic in front of her friends? Why? Fluttershy couldn't figure it out.

The pegasus landed next to the orange earth pony. Punching her elbow into her ribs, her eyebrows lifted on her forehead. Applejack flinched knowing just what she was suggesting by her movements. Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and exclaimed:

"Applejack! Don't you remember you saw Discord walking into the Everfree Forest last night?"

"Yes." Applejack agreed in a deep voice.

"Was he up to anything…evil?" A raspy voice questioned.

"Well...I don't know...really...I...uh" She scratched her neck worriedly. "I thought I did."

As the orange pony awkwardly smiled at the rest of her friends, Fluttershy pulled her face away from the others staring quietly down at the grass. She didn't want to cry about it now. She needed to wait till they went home, then she could vent all her tears.

But they kept coming, soon they were going to fly down her cheeks and her friends would come towards her asking what's wrong. She wouldn't be able to answer them because it will hurt her more to do so.

She needed comfort.

"But wasn't the cave glowing green magical light?"

"It was. Dash, I don't think that it's something too mysterious. It might just be the light playing tricks on me, yuh know."

Rainbow Dash grumbled then said, "I think that you're denying it. Why are you all siding with Fluttershy? Discord is, and will always be. The. Lord. Of. Chaos! It isn't that hard to understand!"

"Stop! Please, Rainbow." Fluttershy's bottom lip started to shake, but she bit on it.

"I'm just trying to tell you the truth." Rainbow Dash approached her slowly.

Her head lifted to Rainbow's annoyed face. Her whole body cowered beneath her. Her eyes soon begun to water with tears and then her legs began to tremble and shake. Slowly she turned her head away and galloped off into the forest. Her heart felt more sadness take over it.

* * *

Sadness filling every inch of her body, plus the cold wind that lurked outside of the hill. She cried, smothering her tears in the grass which she laid on. Digging her face under her hooves.

' _Nopony ever gives him a chance…Nopony...Nopony else cares!_ '

All the pegasus wished was that tonight would have ran smoothly.

Instead, she was wrong.

* * *

The four ponies all stared at Rainbow Dash with stern faces.

"Why did you do that to her? Why were you so complacent about it all?" Twilight asked.

"She's always talking about him and how he's so helpful. I just wanted her to know that he's never always going to be her friend. That were her friends as well. I can't go to her cottage and talk to her without her bringing up Discord in the conversation."

The unicorn smirked at her, "I think you're jealous, Dashie."

"W-w-what me jealous. No!" Rainbow arrogantly denied.

A great big flash of white appeared and a draconequus came out of it. He floated about while the ponies all looked at him shocked at the sudden appearance. Then his eyes widened when he couldn't find his pegasus friend. His pupils darted around.

"Where's Fluttershy? I was sure she told me that she would be here." Discord stroked his beard.

The rest of the ponies scratched their necks in unison.

"Well...uh...you see Fluttershy sorta...ran off into the woods." Rainbow dash said laughing awkwardly.

"And why is that?" Discord said staring closely at her, suspecting that she was the one who made his friend run off.

The sound of tears caught his ears.

' _She's crying!_ '

* * *

He flew off into the forest following the unrhythmic notes of her sadness. As he followed the songs of her cries and whimpers, the light had evaporated quickly to darkness. It became a lot harder to search for the mare.

However being his friend meant he knew her personality and her secrets. He knew she had to be nearer because her tears were getting louder.

Then, he saw her. The poor thing was curled up into a tiny little ball of yellow, covered up with a mane of pink silk on a bed of murky blades of grass.

He sat down on the soft bed of grass. Bringing his claw and paw to move her body, she flinched. As he tried more attempts to hold her or hug her, she pushed him away and cried even more.

Discord decided to bring her ear close to his mouth, then he whispered, "Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was about to holler her friends over, when she saw that it was only Discord. Her sadness only overflowed her cheeks with tears more. She lifted her head to the creature.

"Discord!"

"Yes?"

She tried to make a smile, but he knew that it had been forced out.

"Fluttershy, are you crying?"

"Y-yes...but it's-it's okay," Fluttershy whimpered.

"No it isn't," Discord replied, "can you tell me why?"

"Um...n-no."

"It was your friends, wasn't it?"

' _Who else would it be?_ ' He thought.

"Yes." Her head dropped in shame as he knew.

"What did they do to you?"

"Well they...well it wasn't quite all of them...but Rainbow Dash said-"

His eyes narrowed as he soon knew what he had to do. Fluttershy saw this and put a gentle hoof on his paw, which made him look at her in confusion.

"What-"

Putting her hoof on his mouth she replied, "Never try to get your way through violence, Discord."

"But Rainbow Dash was bullying you, don't you think that she deserves some payback."

"Discord! We are adults, and we're no longer fillies anymore."

"I'm sorry," he looked down feeling ashamed to be acting in such a way, in front of his reformer.

"It's okay now."

"So, do you feel you can still go back to the others."

Fluttershy felt the sudden urge to stay with Discord.

"I don't think so. Can I stay with you to watch them? It's just because my friends are going to worry about me when I get there."

"You're welcome anytime, my dear," he said, "though I do think that this spot is a pretty weak one for watching the stars, when you're in the darkest part of the Everfree."

Fluttershy giggled, covering her mouth with her hoof.

"There's the Fluttershy, I know of!"

After he finished his last sentence, he brought his talons up and clicked them, teleporting them bot on a really high branch on the highest tree in the whole Everfree Forest. Fluttershy didn't like how high they were.

Discord then pointed to the stars which now shot down like raindrops in the starry sky. Fluttershy leaned her head on Discord's furry chest, while he chuckled.

* * *

However, that rainbow-maned pony was correct; there had been something going on in the Everfree Forest. Now it was his time to receive his lost kingdom.

And Discord was his first candidate on his list.

He knew he would need Discord soon, but not yet...


End file.
